


Oh, Christmas Tree

by drfitzmonster



Series: Leave it to Kara [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Supertoddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Cat comes home to a minor disaster involving she and Kara's three-year-old daughter and the family Christmas tree.If you're looking for good old-fashioned sappy xmas fluff you've come to the right place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Several of you hoped that I would continue [Milestones](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8673835/chapters/19884592), so I wrote this. I do plan to keep writing about this little family, because it makes me intensely happy. I hope it makes you happy as well. :)

“If you leave RIGHT NOW you can go and get us a new tree and Mom won’t know the difference!” Carter whined, clutching Allie to his chest.

“Carter, you know I can’t do that.” Kara patted him on the shoulder. “We’ll just have to explain what happened. It was an accident. She’ll understand.”

“You know that’s not true! She’s going to kill us!” He was becoming frantic. 

Allie started squirming in his arms, obviously about to cry.

“Here,” Kara said, reaching out for her three-year-old daughter. “Sit down, take some deep breaths. It’s going to be ok. I’ll talk to Mom. Everything will be fine.”

“Kara,  _ please _ …”

At that moment Kara detected the sound of their private elevator car beginning its swift climb from the lobby downstairs. “It’s too late, buddy. She’s on her way up right now.”

“Oh god, we’re doomed!”

Allie started crying, affected by Carter’s panic. 

Kara bounced her up and down on her hip, cooing at her and brushing her hair out of her face. “It’s ok, my love. Everything is just fine.”

The elevator doors opened and Cat walked into the foyer in stocking feet, having already kicked off her heels on the way up. She was digging through her purse, head down, when she entered. “Hey every— what’s that smell?” Her head jerked up just in time to see Kara and Allie pop into her field of vision, obscuring the Christmas tree from view.

“Ok, so don’t be mad—”

“What  _ happened _ ?”

“We… may have... accidentally… setfiretothechristmastree.” Kara winced once she’d said it, but hearing nothing from her wife, looked up with a guilty smile. “Oops?”

Cat’s face was placid, revealing absolutely nothing, which was how Kara knew that she was in BIG trouble. “Carter,” Cat said, her voice unsettlingly nonchalant, “will you please take your sister upstairs so I can talk to your mother in private?”

Carter practically leapt off the couch to grab his little sister, thrilled to be escaping unscathed, for the time being, anyway. He gave Kara a sympathetic look before taking Allie as far as the upstairs landing and sitting just out of sight with her in his lap so they could watch their moms argue. Kara and Cat didn’t fight often, but Carter enjoyed watching the way Kara’s earnestness and sincerity toppled his mom’s defenses every single time. 

Kara was the best thing that had ever happened to his mom, and he knew that she and Kara were meant to be together. It was comforting to him to see that their arguments were almost always resolved in a way that served to strengthen their bond and that showed just how very much they loved and cared for each other.

Their fights were nothing like the ones Cat and his dad used to have. There was no sniping, no name-calling or blaming. No aggression or threats or manipulation. No trying to use him as a pawn in whatever bid for control his dad was trying to make. None of that. They both just loved each other and their family so very much, and the arguments were just the way they needed to communicate with each other sometimes.

Downstairs Cat was pacing. She threw her arms up in the air. “How, Kara? How did you let this happen?”

“Well… you know how we’ve been wondering whether Allie was going to develop heat vision, right?”

“Yes, Kara, I  _ do _ know that. That is the exact reason we had those glasses made for her.”

“Right… so we discovered earlier today that she does in fact have heat vision.”

“And the reason you didn’t put the glasses on her right away is…”

“We were just—”

“You were what, Kara? Endangering our family? Trying to burn the building down? What possible reason could you have for not putting those goddamned glasses on her?!”

“We were playing.”

Cat said nothing, she just glared, folding her arms across her chest.

“She accidentally zapped me— and Cat, her vision is  _ so _ weak, I swear, it was barely even able to ignite the tree—” 

That seemed to only make Cat angrier. She pursed her lips, still stony silent.

Kara cleared her throat. “But we thought maybe we could teach her to control it a little. So Carter threw a piece of popcorn in the air to see if she could hit it, and she did! And he threw another, and she was doing so good! And I was blocking them to make sure they didn’t hit anything if she missed, and then—”

“Let me guess: you saw a bird outside, or a kitten on tv, and you stopped paying attention, and you allowed our daughter to set the penthouse on fire.” Cat was fuming. “I just can’t believe that you would be so irresponsible. After every—”

“Carter fell, Cat. I didn’t want him to hit his head, so I caught him, and that’s when Allie got the tree. But I put it out right away! And no one got hurt!”

Cat was temporarily stymied by that, but she quickly recovered. “And what would have happened if you hadn’t been here? What then? If Carter was here alone with Allie. Did you ever think of that?”

“Well, I—”

“You what, Kara? What? This never would have happened if you’d just made her wear the glasses! We should have put them on her a long time ago!”

“I told you I didn’t want her wearing them until we were sure!”

Cat opened her mouth with a retort, but before she could say anything, Allie floated down between them, wearing the special pink glasses made for her by a tech at the DEO.

“Mom, Mama, don’t fight. I wear glasses. See? I am,” she glanced back up to the upstairs landing, at Carter, who nodded, “responsible citizen.” She said the words slowly, sounding out each syllable carefully, and when finished she looked up at Cat, expectantly, saying softly, “See, Mom, I’m good girl.”

All of the anger Cat was holding evaporated at the sight of her daughter. “Of course you are, darling, come here,” Cat gathered Allie into her arms, kissing her face and stroking her hair gently. “You can come down now, Carter,” she announced, well aware by this point that he’d been watching the entire time.

Carter descended the stairs slowly, grinning sheepishly. 

“That was pretty clever,” Cat said to him with a smirk, “teaching Allie to say that.”

He laughed and gave his mother a quick, firm hug, before retreating to the couch so Cat and Kara could finish talking.

Kara took a cautious step toward Cat, tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry. It’s just…” She began to cry in earnest. 

Cat beckoned her closer, embracing her with the arm that was not holding their daughter. 

“Jeremiah made me my glasses, and when he gave them to me he told me to hide who I really was. They made me feel ashamed of my powers.” She kissed Allie on the top of the head. “I don’t want her to ever feel ashamed of who she is.”

“I don’t want that either, but I also don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

“Neither do I,” Kara said softly. “I just got… carried away for a minute. I was so proud of her. Cat you should have seen it!”

As if on cue, Allie bounced up and down in Cat’s arms, exclaiming, “Mom! I have eye rays! I zap the popcorn!”

“That’s wonderful darling!” 

“Do you… do you want to see?” Kara asked, trying to contain the grin that was sprouting on her face.

“Yeah, Mom!” Carter said, jumping up from the couch. “It’s SO cool! You have to see it! She’s a natural!”

Cat sighed. She lifted Allie up so she could look into her eyes. “Allie, you are  _ never  _ to use your... ‘eye rays’ outside, and you are never _ ever _ to use them unless you are with Mama or Auntie Alex. Do you understand?”

Allie looked at her gravely. “Yes, Mom. I understand.”

“Ok. Just this once,” she said softly to her daughter, before turning and poking Kara firmly in the chest. “ _ One _ time,” another poke. “Understood?”

Kara gulped. “Yes, of course, but—”

“We can talk to Alex about maybe getting one of the guest rooms outfitted so she can practice safely, but until then,” Cat glared at her wife, “no heat vision in the house!”

They all looked at Cat, wide-eyed and expectant, apparently waiting for her to give them explicit permission.

Cat shook her head minutely, chuckling. She pulled Allie’s glasses off. “Well, come on, now. Show me. I know you’re all dying to.”

Allie flew out of Cat’s arms and hovered a couple of feet away, while Carter grabbed the popcorn bowl and took it across the room. He waited for Kara to get in position before he plucked up a piece of popcorn.

“Ready?” Carter asked to Allie.

She nodded emphatically. 

Carter tossed the popcorn up into the air, and before Cat could even blink it had been fried and knocked to the ground by a tiny blast of heat vision. Carter grabbed a popcorn kernel this time, smiling impishly.

Kara began to protest, “Carter I don’t—”

Before she could say any more he flicked the kernel up into the air, and Allie shot it with another tiny blast, popping it in midair. She squealed with delight and flew a quick loop as Carter and Cat cheered and Kara sped forward to catch the popcorn in her mouth before it hit the ground. 

That made Allie squeal again, and Kara flew forward, grabbing her daughter and doing a set of barrel rolls with her as they rose closer to the raised ceiling of the living room. 

Cat watched them with a twinge of jealousy. Kara shared a kind of connection with their daughter that Cat never would, and she couldn’t help but want to know what if felt like. It was a fleeting feeling, however, especially when she saw the pure, unadulterated joy on their faces.

“Mama I did it! I zap the popcorn!”

“You did! I’m so very proud of you!” Kara said, practically in tears.

When they came back down, Cat rushed them, wrapping her arms around Kara’s waist. 

“My special girls,” Cat said softly, kissing the top of Allie’s head. She looked up at Carter and motioned him over.

Carter practically threw the bowl of popcorn down onto the coffee table, and ran to join his moms and sister. “I love you guys,” he said, as both Cat and Kara wrapped arms around him. “You’re the best moms ever,” he said, smiling, “and Allie is the best sister ever.”

“Yeah! I am best!” Allie chimed in.

Kara reached out with one hand and tickled her ribs, leading to more squeals, and soon they were all four of them laughing.

After they’d all stilled and Kara and Cat were wiping tears from their eyes, Carter cleared his throat.

“So, um… What are we going to do about the tree?”

“I kind of like it,” Kara said, looking up at the large, lavishly decorated tree that now had a singed area near the middle where the needles had been burned completely off, revealing the bare branches. 

“It certainly is… unique.” Cat chuckled and scooped her daughter up from Kara’s arms. “Just like you, my love.”

“Yay! I zap the tree!”

Cat sighed, cupping the side of Allie’s face. “You remember what I said, though, don’t you, darling?”

Allie let out a tiny little sigh of her own, “Yes, Mom. Only with Mama.”

“And not in the house!”

“Not in the house.” Allie nodded, scowling momentarily, before the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. “We have cocoa now?”

“Of course. Kara can you—”

“On it,” Kara replied, speeding to the kitchen to make four cups of hot cocoa complete with marshmallows.

“Use the stove to heat the milk!” Cat called after her.

Kara turned back with a pout, “But, why?”

“No eye rays in the house, Mama!” Allie said, stabbing the air with her finger, in near perfect imitation of Cat.

They all laughed at that, even little Allie herself, and as they congregated in the kitchen to wait for cocoa, Cat couldn’t help the ridiculous grin that grew on her face.

Kara nudged her teasingly, “What are you smiling about?”

“Oh, nothing.” Cat paused to steal a couple of marshmallows, giving one to Allie and popping the other into her mouth. “I just love our silly little family.”

“Me too.” Kara gave her wife a quick peck on the lips.

“Me three,” Carter said, grabbing an entire handful of marshmallows and shoving them into his mouth before Cat or Kara could tell him to stop.

Kara pulled her family into her strong arms, kissing each of their foreheads in turn. She closed her eyes, feeling completely at peace, and thanked Rao for the beautiful gift he had bestowed upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all of your comments and kudos so very much!
> 
> Please let me know if you'd like me to keep writing about these four.


End file.
